Sweet Dreams, Love
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: During the thousand years Kaname was asleep... the nightmares turned into sweet dreams...


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N After the bonus chapter I just had to do this. lol. I love the idea of this story. Absolutely love it. I am so sad with the ending, but this makes it easier to think this might have happened and even so, I believe that a love as strong as theirs will always find a way to be together again. Always.

XxXxX 

It was a cold night, like a freezing blizzard of the night that 'that person' saved her. As she stared out the window, her thoughts were very clear to the man watching her from across the kitchen as he made dinner for them. A soft sigh escaped him; she had been sitting there for half an hour in the same position with the same look on her face.

"Yuki… come on, dinner is ready." He said softly and she ignored him to some degree it would seem as she didn't respond to him at all, but clearly she heard him. "Not going to eat are you?"

So it would seem…

However the sudden shrill cry that filled the house instantly drew her attention and she rushed to the room it was coming from. Well… it seemed that despite him wanting them to, they wouldn't be having dinner together this night. But he was of course a very understanding man and he would give her as much time as she needed to adjust. He would wait patiently for her.

Upon entering the room, decorated in pink and the scenes of fairytales draw out on the walls, Yuki picked up the crying infant from the crib and held her close. This small child that was so dear to her heart, the only thing she had left of that man. She missed him more than words could ever say, yet she couldn't bring herself to speak or even think his name. It was all too painful for that. With all her heart she wished that things had turned out differently and that she would have been able to at least once see him hold their baby.

She did feel guilty for walking away and not having dinner with Zero when he had gone through all the trouble of making it, but she just didn't feel hungry right now. So instead she went to their shared bedroom with her daughter held securely in her arms. She would just go to bed early and since it seemed her sweet little baby was having trouble sleeping she'd just have to bring her with her. At first she had always been terrified to let her newborn child sleep in the same bed, because she didn't want to accidentally roll over and crush her, but she soon learned that instincts kept it from happening. There were so many things she had been afraid of during the time really.

She carefully set her on the bed and pilled pillows up around the edges so that she wouldn't roll off and climbed into bed beside her. Yuki turned and flicked off the lamp before laying her head down and slowly falling asleep to the sight of her baby…

Something happened then… something she wasn't sure of, but all she was aware of was waking up somewhere else. Not in her home with Zero or her daughter. A slight panic waved through her in realization. She was trapped in oblivion of white, completely alone. It horrified her. What was happening? Her eyes rose at the sound of a hiss and she realized… she ws surrounded by level E's… and… and… her child! Her child's body torn apart in the hands of a level E! She failed; she failed to protect their child! She hadn't even gotten the chance to defend her! Even Zero… even he laid far out in the snow, unmoving and cold. The level E's attention turned towards her once they realized she was awake and they rushed at her. Suddenly it went black for her and there was nothing… it lasted for what seemed like a few moments, but judging from the fact that she was being held by warm arms she wasn't in the same place.

"Yuki… you were having a nightmare…" A soft familiar voice said and she squinted up at him, unable to see because of the bright light above him.

"Zero…?"

"Sorry that I intervened, but I… couldn't let it go on." He continued softly and she furrowed her brow and moved her hand slightly, finding grass beneath her fingertips, she realized that bright light was actually the sun. What was going on here? Hadn't it been snowing only moments ago? As her vision slowly cleared she glimpsed long dark hair, not white.

"Kaname!?"

"Shhhhhh…" He hushed, hugging her closer in attempts to keep her calm, but she reached up for him regardless. She needed nothing else to just know it was him, even if she wasn't sure of anything else, she was sure of him. Her tears started to fall and his guilt began to build slowly, but then his eyes widened since he had not at all expected her sudden move as she suddenly gripped onto his shirt and he felt the warmth of her lips molding over his. It was urgent and pleading. She desperately needed him and he knew it. So he lifted her up against him and stood with her, forcing her to break off from kissing him if only for now.

"What is this?" She asked him, looking around and finding miles of rye fields all around and a single tree by a small cabin. It was so peaceful…

"I brought your conscious into my world." He replied as he carried her to the door and it opened with a breeze so he didn't have to even stop walking.

"Where is it?"

"Nowhere; it isn't here and… it isn't there. It's just a plane of existence for my consciousness." He attempted to explain, even if she made a face as if she didn't quite get it; and especially when he walked her into a bedroom inside this world of his.

"Why do you have this room?"

"My conscious has to rest, because my body is dormant." He settled her down carefully, but she held onto him and refused to let go, so he could not manage to move. "I held off for so long here."

"I've been so lonely without you. I've missed you so much…" Yuki whispered and he offered a sympathetic look, eyes sad that she had to be this way because of him.

"You weren't alone. I held you every night; every night even if I wasn't there physically." He said softly and held her hands in his gently.

"Why… why couldn't you have allowed this sooner…?"

"I didn't want to interfere in your life."

Her lips trembled and she shattered into pieces, starting to sob uncontrollably as she clung to him. How, how could he think such a thing? She missed him so, so much. Dreamed of him, wanted to see him and hear his voice again. "I don't want to leave you. Let me stay here with you."

"You can't."

"Please, Kaname I can't bear to be apart from you again!" She begged him, held onto him and tried to control the panic attack she felt oncoming at the thought of being away again after just being close to him again even if this wasn't exactly real. "I won't go. I won't."

"You have to, Yuki. You have to go and be strong, because you have to take care of our child. What would she do without her mother? It's cruel enough not having a father." He wouldn't leave room for her to argue, she needed to live a happy life. He'd taken it too far by interfering with her nightmare, but it had been unbearable to watch her crying in her sleep.

"I… I understand, but… can I… can I see you again at all? Please?"

"In your dreams, Yuki." Kaname replied to her gently, stroking his fingertips along her cheek gently. "I know what you plan to do. I wish you wouldn't. But even so… you and I… we'll live again. We'll see each other again. In paradise. I promise."

She moved closer to him and hugged him once more, how she had missed holding him in her arms, the sound of his voice, and the soft silk of his hair tickling against her next as she rested her head against him. If she held him even for a thousand years, it still wouldn't be enough. Slowly, so slowly the world faded to her, first faded out into white and then into black and then… after the black there was once again light. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced over to see Zero sleeping across from her, and her sweet precious daughter still sleeping peacefully as well. It was a very nice sight in her eyes, but she still wished she could see Kaname be able to hold his daughter in his arms.

But he had said it himself that they would meet again, so he would hold her in his arms. He would smile and they would have a happy ending in the place he called paradise. For now she smiled and closed her eyes, she couldn't wait until tomorrow night when she could see him once again. Her Kaname.

XxXxX

FIN?

I think I will do one more short chapter after this. ^^


End file.
